


The Timely Christmas Fic

by countingcr0ws



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Capable!Jaejoong not that he isn't capable usually, Godcock!Yunho, Graduate Students, Intern!Jaejoong, M/M, Matchmaking mothers, New York, Pervert!Yunho, This is in Korea but it isn't in Korea, WTF, bad, i am a failure, nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countingcr0ws/pseuds/countingcr0ws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: My boss is always telling me how perfect her son would be for me and she promises he’s coming to the next holiday party and don’t worry he’s heard all about me too and ALSO there’s this dude I slept with once a couple of months ago and sometimes he still sends me dick pics when I ask him to at 3 in the morning cause seriously dude’s got a good dick AU.</p><p>// Jaejoong's boss likes his cute and capable gay ass and she thinks that he's hella match for her gay son. Jaejoong likes Yunho well enough, because pretty fingers mean pretty dicks, but he wishes that Yunho's dick would be as Nice as Anonymous Stranger's in New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Timely Christmas Fic

“Oh, Jaejoong, Yunho’s coming down in less than half an hour!” The middle-aged woman fussed excitedly as she straightened her intern’s tie. Combing the boy’s fringe as she focused her intelligent ones straight on him, she nodded in satisfaction before slipping her hand around the graduate student’s arm to drag him into the crowd. “I can’t have you disappearing when my son arrives,” she explained distractedly before brightening immediately at the sight of one of her corporate guests. “Mrs. Park! You made it!” she greeted exuberantly, her hand moving to grasp Jaejoong’s wrist more conveniently as she gave the other lady a hug.

“Oh, how I love your hair! My hairdresser refused, giving excuses about face shape and all, but it looks so good on you!” She complimented sincerely while Jaejoong smiled awkwardly at the other lady, hoping to catch the eye of one of the waiters milling about with the cups of sherry. He really needed one, he moaned internally as he tested his boss’s grip subtly without shifting too much.

“Who’s that with you, So Young? Is that your son?” The woman asked politely just as the boy successfully acquired a glass of the aperitif. “Would you like some?” Jaejoong quickly offered at the knowledge of having the attention shifted to him, before gesturing to help his boss hold her clutch if she so desired.

“Yes please, darling,” Mrs. Jung agreed and he quickly passed her a glass before handing the other over to the corporate partner, desperately hiding his disappointment at the failure to acquire his own antidote

“And no, he’s not my son just yet, but he will be, in days,” the woman returned to the previous topic smoothly as she took a sip of her drink while Jaejoong choked on his saliva, excusing himself as he coughed noisily into his hand in embarrassment, intensely grateful that he hadn’t managed to get a drink. He would have spat all over Mrs. Park had he succeeded.

“Mrs. Park, Kim Jaejoong, the brightest Business Development intern we’ve had since forever. He’s as straight as a slinky, and just my son’s type. I’m getting them together.” She continued to barrel on with her typical no-nonsense, straight talking attitude that he had gotten so accustomed with during the past two months. “One of the best plans I’ve ever had, seriously.”

Jaejoong grimaced as his boss began to pat his hand comfortingly without looking away from her companion. “And Jaejoong, this is Mrs Park, CFO of Dae Ri Corporation.”

“Nice to meet you, Mrs. Park,” Jaejoong bowed immediately as he shook the lady’s hand. “I did a paper on your company during my undergraduate days, and your company’s foresight to set up logistic hubs nationwide really impressed me,” he complimented as he watched his boss send her glass away from the corner of his eye.

“Oh, I remember that proposal when it reached my desk! I almost had a heart attack when I saw the figures. It’s really your generation that are the largest risk takers,” the financial officer dismissed as the intern laughed modestly while covering his smile shyly. The woman paused as she blinked at the younger man.

“I think I actually get what you mean, So Young. My heart actually sped up when he laughed,” the woman confessed non-sequitur with a tinge to her cheeks.

“Absolutely! And he gets this little crease right here,” Jaejoong made a face as his boss pet the spot between his brows. Thank god for his foresight to tweeze the night before. “When he’s busy at work. And the best part is that he’s not only good looking, but also playful, smart, and unconventional. I would be lucky if I ever had him for a son.”

Jaejoong inhaled sharply at the praise levied at him. He had never been good with receiving compliments, much less one that came from the Chief Executive Officer of Jung Industries, and the discomfort showed as his eyes began to dart about, searching for an exit when the golden clutch in his hand began to vibrate. “You’ve got messages, Mrs. Jung,” he mumbled, flushing deeper when he met Mrs. Park’s approving look as his superior began to attend to her gadget.

“So how’s JI treating you? Did you get the opportunities you sought after?” The lady enquired, and Jaejoong was thankful for the change in topic. “Definitely,” he nodded with a bright smile. “In fact, might even get to assist in overseeing the establishment of our first boutique hotel in Southeast Asia.”

“So have you been offered a contract for when you graduate? It would be an honour to have you with us in Dae Ri.” Jaejoong gaped at the woman’s cunning question as he tried to find an appropriate reply. Turning to his boss for help, he pleaded with his eyes only to receive a look that seemed almost indulgent, of all possibilities.

“I have not,” he began tentatively as he wet his lips delicately, a nervous tick that he never had success in losing. “I still have six weeks with JI and to be honest, I’ve never known that Mrs. Jung has been this satisfied with my work.” He eyed his boss before continuing with a shrug.

“But while JI has definitely provided me with various real-world opportunities and possibly more in the future with its vast portfolio, it would be irrational if I turned you down without a clear offer from JI,” he admitted. “However, I’m actually quite surprised because was Mrs. Jung’s words really enough of a guarantee for you?” He asked in curiosity, frowning when the two women began to laugh at what seemed to be on his expense.

“Did I say something wrong?” He asked nervously, immediately regretting his honesty. Should he have said that he would wait for JI even without a confirmation or remuneration package? It would have made him seem incredibly foolish, and he wouldn’t have even hired himself then.

“Oh how I adore your innocence. It’s only comes with youth,” Mrs. Park shook her head with a wistful sigh before opening her clutch. “Your job offer with Dae Ri is always open as long as you’re interested,” she said as she extended her name card. Making a polite comment about the card’s design in typical business etiquette, the woman rewarded his effort with a dimpled smile.

“And if really you have to know, Jaejoong, Mrs. Jung’s compliment was really enough of a guarantee.”

The boy flushed sharply as his superior returned her hand around his arm. “And I’d be officially past my shelf life if he ever ends up in Dae Ri,” she returned, grinning when the boy’s eyes widened by a fraction at her words. “Anyway, I don’t want to monopolize all of your time. It was absolutely fantastic catching up with you,” Mrs. Jung continued as she leaned forward for another hug.

“I’ll have to bring my future son in-law about the room,” she whispered not-so-conspiratorially to the other as Jaejoong bowed hastily at Mrs. Park before being whisked away further into the bustle.

-

“Is there anybody else that you’d like to meet?” Mrs. Jung asked as she helped herself to another of the crab cakes. Jaejoong gulped as he set his éclair down gingerly. He had just about met everybody that was somebody within the conglomerate since he had met the CEO during his first company potluck. Mrs. Jung had inexplicably taken interest in him then, before proceeding to follow his progress within the industrial branch of the conglomerate.

“You don’t really have to do this, you know,” he began before frowning at the condensation on the éclair.

“And what am I doing?” Mrs. Jung queried as she set her wine down with a raised brow.

“I don’t know, improving my marketability, training my networking skills, helping the intern fit in, putting a good word for me,” he trailed off with the awareness of how ungrateful he sounded.

“Do you not think that you actually do good work?” The question pulled the boy out of his thoughts as he looked at his manager. “I think that you give yourself much lesser credit than you deserve, and what’s wrong with flaunting what I have that people don’t?” She joked lightly as if realising that she had pushed the boy too far and too quickly out of his comfort zone with the mention of his low self-esteem.

“How about this, Jaejoong. Do you need a mentor? I can be yours.” Jaejoong felt his eyes bug out at the offer. Coming from a major stakeholder of Jung Holdings, one of the largest chaebols in the country, it was literally a promise of unlimited opportunities and priceless guidance.

“I-” he stumbled, unable to find the right words to continue, his tongue thick in his mouth. “Let’s face it, Jaejoong. You’re smart. You’re able to maintain a 3.9 GPA even while partying, and-” she grinned as her protégé’s face became shrouded with fright, his mouth falling open, not daring to ask how. The lady rolled her eyes in amusement as she helped herself to the boy’s éclair instead. “How do you think I managed to get pictures of you to send Yunho?” The boy thumped himself on the chest as he coughed into the back of his hand in shock and poorly concealed embarrassment. However was it fair that he hadn’t seen a single picture of Yunho just yet?

“Anyway, as I was saying, your intelligence extends beyond the books, and it shows on the work that you hand in. You’ll be able to go far in life and I want to help you reach the top. We both know that the Jung Group can offer you so much more, and that you’re never going to call Mrs. Park anyway. So what do you say?”

Jaejoong blinked at the woman opposite him at the standing table, his mouth dry and his palms wet with the consciousness of how momentous the decision was. “Can I think about it?” He asked quietly while the disbelieving silence stretched on between them. It was a priceless offer but he wasn’t in the best state to come up with the right questions to ask, much less consider between two elite companies.

Mrs. Jung pierced through the viscous moment with her hearty laughter. “Please! Please think about it! I’ll be concerned if you didn’t,” she laughed confidently before emptying her wine glass smoothly. “Now let’s go find your father-in-law. He’s been wanting to meet you for quite some time.” Jaejoong downed his drink in one go as he was pulled away, sure that he needed the alcohol to get him through the year end company dinner.

-

“And you can imagine how mad I was when I found him hitting the golf balls into the bush!” Mr. Jung gestured as he shook his head in disapproval while Jaejoong laughed fondly at the childhood stories about his boss’ only son. “So that was when I learnt to not to push them to do things that they didn’t want. My wife still does it though, extending a mandate while I take cover behind the papers.”

Jaejoong sniggered at the mental picture, mildly jealous of the easy camaraderie between the couple, a rare living proof that happy love lives were able to coexist with successful careers. He wasn’t desperately looking for love, but ever since starting his internship, his colourful nightlife had taken a sharp hit, and he could imagine that his love life would have shrivelled and died miserably if he even had any in the first place.

“It’s really for their own good anyway,” Mrs. Jung replied distractedly as she typed on her phone. “It’s seven twenty five and your children aren’t here yet. Why?” She demanded impatiently as she frowned at the thinning crowd. “Do you have your speech ready anyway?” The manager of JI queried as she straightened her husband’s tie.

“You’re giving a speech?” Jaejoong asked carelessly as his boss grinned. “Of course, we had a good year, free wine and free food for you all!” He joked as he waved his hands with gusto

“We better go in soon. The event starts on the dot.” Mrs. Jung urged while slipping her hands into her intern’s arm.

-

Jaejoong sighed as he fell gratefully into the seat beside Mr. Shim Changmin, the assistant head of JI’s IT department. The man was young for his position, a mere thirty one that saw quick establishment of camaraderie between them after repeated problems with his network adapter. “The boss wore you out?” Changmin joked as he offered the boy a sip of his wine.

Jaejoong nodded in gratitude, emptying the cup before yelping at the sharp hit to his arm. “You offered!” He argued as the man pushed him away while gesturing for the waitress. “Doesn’t mean that you can drink it all!” The assistant head retorted as he gave the boy a dirty look. “Your alcoholic tendencies are showing with your lack of partying,” he sneered as the boy thanked the server for his cup of alcohol.

“Seeing me once in the club once doesn’t mean squat, alright,” Jaejoong rolled his eyes as he made a point of not touching the drink before him. It wasn’t his fault that Yoochun had forcefully dragged him out after a month into his internship with promises of ‘a good time’ before chugging him with alcohol and ditching him at the dance floor for some boy with a perky ass. Besides, what was a straight man doing in a gay club in the first place?

“You were nibbling my ears and begging me to get you drinks.” Changmin groused, clapping politely as Mr. Jung went up the podium for his speech. “It’s not my fault that I’m an affectionate drunk!” The boy defended as he focused half of his attention on the speaker. “You’re not just an affectionate drunk. You verge on sluttiness when you’re drunk,” Changmin clarified purposefully as Jaejoong rolled his eyes while continuing to face the chairman of the company.

“You just slut-shamed. I hate you,” he whispered pointedly, clapping noisily when the man urged them to eat their hearts fill in reminiscence of Dumbledore. Smiling brightly at the girl who took the empty seat beside him as the first dish arrived, Jaejoong proceeded to nod likewise at her companion before helping himself to the food, pointedly ignoring the man on his left.

“Dude, don’t take so much, it’s rude!” Jaejoong gasped when he noticed the amount of food the assistant head was helping himself to.

“It’s okay, I’m hungry,” the man dismissed him nonchalantly as the exchange quickly broke down into a typical petty squabble between the both men, only stopping when his newly arrived seat partner began to giggle.

“Sorry,” Jaejoong quickly apologized, coughing as he straightened the lapels of his tuxedo while casting the older man a dirty look.

“Are you guys together?” The girl asked politely as she bit into the mushroom between her chopsticks. The boy gaped in shock at the insinuation. “Me? With him? I would never!” He said in exaggeration while he helped himself to a quick bite of his food.

“So my work computer had persistent connectivity issues, and he literally called me stupid when I approached him for assistance the second time. We have the worst relationship ever,” he shared without being asked, yelping when the man shoved him in the ribs. “Case in point,” he gestured at the man with a shake of his head.

“You guys are cute though,” she continued with shrug before offering to help the man take more food. “Nah, he’s straighter than an arrow,” Jaejoong dismissed as he thanked her for the second serving.

“And you’re not?” She asked quickly as she leaned forward in poorly concealed interest. “Yeah, I’m not,” he confessed easily, amused by the girl’s enthusiasm.

“Oh look! I see my mom. I’m going to talk to her. Oppa, let’s swap seats right now.” Jaejoong gaped as the girl addressed her companion before running off quickly with a swish of her full skirt.

The man two seats down began chuckling to himself as he began to switch the cutleries. How did the girl find her mom in a corporate event and did she despise gays or something?

“Hey,” the man greeted politely as he broke the intern out of his reverie. Jaejoong blinked as his eyes swept quickly across the man’s strong features, over the intelligent, almond shaped eyes, to the aquiline nose, the full lips, then back to the small beauty mark above the man’s upper lip. “I’m sorry for my sister. She has a flair for dramatics,” the newer stranger apologized while the intern marvelled at the timbre of the man’s voice; a marvellous completion of the perfect specimen of a man.

“It’s okay, I’m Jaejoong,” he introduced himself non-sequitur, increasingly aware of how thirsty he was acting. He should have gotten himself laid that night with Yoochun. Damn Changmin.

“I know,” the other replied casually as he gestured for him to continue eating. “How do you know? I haven’t met you, have I?” Jaejoong commented as he complied sluggishly, amazed by how hard it was to take his eyes off his seat partner.

“That’s because I don’t work in JI. I’m Jung Yunho,” the man extended his hand just as Jaejoong jerked forward, choking on his food in shock, unable to believe his ears as tears began to well in his eyes from the exertion of trying to breathe.

“Are you okay?” The man began pounding on his back as Jaejoong’s mind continued to reel. He had fallen right into Mrs. Jung’s trap. How did his mentor know how thirsty he was? Why was he calling her his mentor? Why did their family have such good genes because damn, Yunho’s jawline could cut pies.

“Your mom-” he croaked as he thumped his chest while composing himself.

“Yeah, she showed me your pictures,” Yunho confessed as the boy groaned into his hand.

“She makes it a point to make me feel uncomfortable.” Jaejoong complained as he immediately continued to shovel food into his mouth just seconds after choking, desperately attempting to distract himself from the pressing matter of his soul singing out for his boss’ son.

“She must like you a lot to nurse the desire to micro-manage you,” Yunho commented lightly as Jaejoong shook his head wryly in reply, his mouth still stuffed. “Does this make you feel uncomfortable though?” The fellow graduate student leaned backwards as he gestured at the space between them.

Jaejoong shook his head quickly- too quickly in disagreement. “It’s fine. She didn’t tell me that we were sitting at the same table though,” he commented as casually as possible as he wondered why his boss was so desperate to pawn her son off the first gay person that she knew, when her son himself was possibly capable of acquiring any ass he so desired.

“Yeah, my mom plots a lot like that. But you know, I thought that you looked kind of familiar when she showed me your pictures.”

Jaejoong laughed at the reply. “Is that a pick up line?” He joked, frowning slightly when he noticed the other’s excitement dimming palpably. “You know, like the whole I’ve seen you in my dreams thing?” He continued, biting his lip when the other’s eyes didn’t crinkle like they did when their conversation first began. Deciding to drop the topic all together, he enquired about the other’s plans over the winter break instead, thankful when the other went along without any protest.

-

Jaejoong pressed his cold hands against his cheeks as he exhaled disapprovingly at his reflection. Yunho was literally perfect, intelligent, witty, and most importantly, respectful even though his mother had practically promised Jaejoong’s ass to him for life. The boy massaged his temples as he pulled his phone out decisively. He needed intervention, stat. It was embarrassing how little resistance he had against the other’s charms, and he needed to quench his thirst quickly before he ruined his reputation entirely in front of his colleagues by dropping onto his knees and worshipping his boss’ son in front of everyone like the whore that he not-so secretly was.

‘Dick, quick. Thirsty AF,’ he typed before sending a snap of the dull granite out quickly. It was weirdly morbid but he had practically survived his internship through the help of the world’s most marvellous dick, belonging to a stranger from halfway across the world. He had met the Most Beautiful Dick after getting drunk in a gay club while gallivanting in America with Yoochun on a hare-brained decision to visit the other’s childhood state, where he had learnt that Yoochun’s English was actually barely passable, but nonetheless; he had went down on a stranger in his drunken stupor before marvelling at the other’s dick and insisting on exchanging their snapchat ids for important matters. And the stranger had never disappointed even at 3 am New York Time. He had suspected that the other was probably a big nerd, but their conversations had never went beyond the important, properly centred on the genitalia’s generous girth, the wicked curve of the dick, the fat and swollen dickhead, and on occasion, the vulnerable foreskin peeled back by thin, shapely fingers, and fuckkkkk, those fingers made him think of Yunho once again.

Jaejoong pressed his crotch against the counter in frustration as he waited impatiently for the man to reply. ‘I neeeeeeeeed it!!!!!’ He begged as he stomped his dress shoes against the polished tiles of the toilet, momentarily distracted by the satisfying hollowness of the reverberation.

‘Please,’ he added for a good measure upon snapping out of the less important, knowing how much the other liked it when he begged for the D.

Jaejoong gasped in gratitude when his phone buzzed In reply from the stranger. Only that what? ‘Busy during this month but’. Jaejoong couldn’t believe that he was being turned down for the first time in four months. Swiping madly when his phone began to buzz in quick successions, he hurried to take screenshots of the perfect dick slowly swelling to full mast on his screen.

‘!!!! Don’t screenshot!’ The last one protested as Jaejoong scoffed without any concern as he switched to his gallery, heading for the empty stalls to get his pesky problem out of the way quickly.

-

“Where did you go,” Changmin huffed the moment he returned to the table with a nod in Yunho’s direction. “He refused to give me your portion saying that you’d feel better when you returned,” the assistant head groused while Yunho continued to talk to his sister in hushed tones.

Jaejoong rolled his eyes as he shovelled the fish into his mouth before his colleague could help himself to it. He had coincidentally managed to develop an appetite after releasing the tension in his nether regions, bless Yunho.

“Are you okay?” Jaejoong startled when Yunho whispered the question into his ear, chopsticks clattering noisily against the porcelain plate as his hands flew up in defence. “Are your ears sensitive?” The boy teased while Jaejoong exhaled disbelievingly.

“Why are you even leaning so close for?” Jaejoong complained as he rubbed his ears with a pout.  
“Well, I missed you when you were gone, so-”

Jaejoong moved away quickly. “What are you doing? Are you drunk?” The intern babbled in surprise, refusing to explore the way his heart had skipped in response to the man’s careless words. He had always been the sort to fall wholly and blindly, only to nurse his bruises months later with hot tears and too much alcohol. Yoochun would be so disapproving if he got wind of this.

“No I’m not drunk,” Yunho leaned backwards with a lazy smile. “I have a higher alcohol tolerance than you, Jaejoong,” he commented lightly with a delicate sip of his wine. The intern scoffed as he returned to his food. “I could outdrink you any day, darling. My limit’s 6 bottles of soju,” he boasted, pleased by the surprised expression on the other’s face.

“So what happens when you get drunk, then?”

Jaejoong opened his mouth to reply, only to be cut off. “He becomes super slutty, whines about wanting more drinks, and then wakes up the next day without remembering anything.” Changmin butted in swiftly as his mouth continued to work around the food.

“Lies! I’m just affectionate!” Jaejoong defended with a scandalized expression. The assistant head only sighed noisily as he waved his hands in weary surrender, no longer interested in the argument.

“So you don’t remember anything about New York?”

Jaejoong frowned in confusion as he returned his attention to the man. “How did you know that I’ve been to New York? Did I mention about it? And excuse you, I actually do remember about New York. It was one of my favourite cities despite the dirt and all those, but nonetheless- oh, you study in New York, right! I think Mrs. Jung mentioned it once in passing. How’s it like?” He asked brightly, excitement dwindling when the boy only frowned at him, his eyes unseeing as if in deep thoughts.

“Are you alright? Did you have a long day?” Jaejoong asked in concern as the next dish arrived on the table. The man shook his head quickly as he rubbed the back of his neck. “No, I just-” he waved his hand to convey the mess that was his thoughts.

“My mom wants you to sleepover after our family gathering on December 31st. As in, you’re invited to my family’s year end countdown, and you’re obligated to sleep over at our house until the 1st of January, 2016.” He clarified as Jaejoong gaped at him in mid-stretch while helping himself to the noodles. Were all the Jungs endowed with such forceful personalities? Was it secretly the key to success? Jaejoong sat back down heavily with but a morsel of the dish on his plate.

“I have plans for the year end.” He lied blankly as he looked at the other boy, his face stiff with sheer disbelief at the shameless manipulation by his mentor. Wait, why was he even referring to her as his mentor again?

“My mom knew you’d say that. Christmas then. Christmas with the extended Jung family. Sleepover non-negotiable as usual.” The student countered with an easy shrug as he reached over to help himself to the food, tuxedo lifting with the movement to reveal his trim waist.

Watching as the man dropped the noodles before him, Jaejoong couldn’t help but feel incredibly weary as the dull throb began once more at the bottom of his balls.

-

Jaejoong groaned as a text from Yunho came in while he was spastically jerking his dick off with absolutely zero finesse. Cursing when he nearly dropped his phone onto the floor, he typed a quick reply that he was busy without bothering about the messages before returning to the pressing matter at hand, annoyed that his cum had already cooled slightly on his palm.

Anonymous Stranger had taken to sending him unsolicited dick pictures out of the blue despite his previously contradictory message of being busy, and Jaejoong was close to having carpal tunnel from wanking off so much to the flush of dick pics, together with his need to distract himself from the perfection that was Yunho.

They had went out for late Christmas shopping two days ago, or a day after Jung Industries’ year end dinner, and Yunho had been funny, considerate, and attentive, the conversation between them flowing easily, and most importantly, the occasional silence between them was actually the comfortable sort. Jaejoong groaned as he thought about the boy’s profile, the way casual clothes hugged his frame just as perfectly like his tuxedo did, before moving on to fascinate about the muscles underneath the layers of clothes. Yunho’s waist would definitely be a lot more proportional, and his fingers, Jaejoong set his phone down clumsily without tearing his eyes off the video where the top that absolutely did not look like Yunho was jackhammering into the bottom that absolutely did not look like him as he slipped his finger past the warm ring of muscle on his arse, flushed warm at the consciousness of how dirty he was being.

Yunho’s fingers would be confident just like the super toppy top on the screen, and the pretty joints of his fingers would enter his hungry whorehole slowly, while his other hand would tease him and squeeze his weeping sex, his plush lips trailing across the erogenous line of his neck, as he made him beg for his dick, a dick as wondrously beautiful as Anonymous Strangers’, thicker than that what his fingers could wrap around on, a veiny, prideful being on its own, curved in attention, reaching for him. He would cry for Yunho’s penis like a child for its mother’s tits, in a primal basic need for comfort, for Yunho to fill him up, to complete the emptiness within him, to satiate his burning hunger. And Yunho would slide in slowly, his dick wider than what he had been prepared for, and the dull pain would be so good, but it would be quickly replaced by the pleasure as Yunho began to move, pulling out slowly, silky pressure against his intimate walls, before- Jaejoong swore brightly as he jumped, knee connecting against the table top at the insistent vibration of his phone. Fuck, he had been so close, elevated on the plane of orgasm, needing but a little push, and- fuck, Yunho was being strangely clingy again. However was Yunho so capable of always choosing the best time to disturb him? The boy was nice and all but it was the third happy time that Yunho had managed to ruin in two days.

Sighing as he wiped his sticky fingers onto a tissue, Jaejoong swiped his screen as he grimaced at his left hand. He would have to wash it properly later. That was why he hated to play with his butt so much, but Yunho had made him break his rules repeatedly and if the boy interrupted his happy time for the fourth time, he would probably do something really drastic.

“What,” he began crossly, pressing his phone against his ear as he kicked his sweatpants out of the way as he made a beeline for the toilet.

“Am I interrupting you?” The boy asked brightly as Jaejoong inhaled sharply in impatience. Yunho had absolutely no idea of the magnitude of his thoughtless behaviour. “No, it’s fine. I was just looking at something that needed my utmost attention.” He dismissed the concern gruffly as he tried to salvage the achy disappointment in his nether regions. His hole had become so insatiable ever since Yunho had appeared, dammit.

“Oh, was it nice?” The boy asked with an undercurrent of amusement that Jaejoong chose to ignore. Yunho had a habit of thinking that everything that he did was adorable, and joke was on him this time because Anonymous Stranger’s dick was a literal work of Michelangelo. “Yeah, it was really nice, hella massive, wish I had it.” He replied smoothly, lathering the soap in his hands as he belatedly wondered what he would say if Yunho continued to ask about what he had been perusing. His concern was misplaced though as the other boy only chuckled. “Well, I can give you that for Christmas, Jaejoongie.”

The intern rolled his eyes at his reflection before turning to dry his hands. Yunho probably thought that he was so smooth, promising him another guy’s dick in his typical smartass fashion. Jaejoong scoffed as he relieved the phone from the crook of his neck and shoulder as he headed back to his room. “Yeah, I was looking at the new series of LINE characters released-” Jaejoong yelped at the sight of Yunho on his chair, his hands immediately covering his exposed nether regions as he shrieked and ran back to his bathroom.

“What the fuck are you doing in my room!” Jaejoong yelled, voice cracking unhelpfully as he pressed his face into his towel, his neck warm with embarrassment, his mind a complete mess at the impossibility, and sheer embarrassment of the situation. “Why are you in my house and my room, and why are you even here, oh my god,” Jaejoong screamed as he dropped his phone into the tub, barely registering the sound of the pricey gadget clacking sharply with the unceremonious slide down the porcelain sides of the container.

“To the first question, your mom told me to get you down. To the second, my mom sent me. The answer to the third is the same as the first, the fourth with the second.” Yunho replied calmly, the sheer amusement palpable even from the bathroom. Jaejoong kicked the door shut roughly in vengeance as he tried to compose himself before he went crazy on the other boy. Dropping the cover of the toilet bowl shut, Jaejoong fell onto the seat heavily, acutely conscious of the cold against his bare thighs while he tried to regulate his out of control breathing.

“Hey are you okay? I texted you and you said you were busy, remember? But I had to come because you know my mom, right?” Yunho yelled from outside, knocking on the door before trying the door knob. Squawking when the door began to open, Jaejoong launched for it with all his life, sliding to the ground as he pressed his back against the wooden panel. “Are you trying to kill me, Yunho,” he wheezed in defeat as he felt the distinct buzz of too much adrenaline in a short period of time in his limbs.

“You’re really nice and all but you’re literally just like your mom. You guys need a lesson on personal space. And are you happy that I have absolutely no dignity now? You can just tell your mom that I’m not going for your New Year’s event because I can no longer look you in the eye and you can get lost right now. I don’t want to see you forever!” He yelled in a sudden wave of anger before pressing his eyes shut as he dropped his chin onto his knees, desperately trying to will his impending headache away as he tried to convince himself that everything was fine. He really didn’t need a romance anyway, and surely there would be nicer guys than Yunho with an idea of what personal space was. Focusing on the steady in-and-out of his breath, he refused to be disappointed that Yunho had left with nothing to say. He had really been of no worth to the boy, a mere amusement during his time back home, he swallowed bitterly as he ignored the heat in his eyes, the welling moisture in his tear ducts.

“Jaejoongie, I need to tell you the truth.” Yunho’s concerned voice suddenly pierced through the barrier between them as Jaejoong balled his hands tightly into fists in frustration as he swiped the tears in his eyes away, all of his self-pity driven away with his hate towards the other boy. “Go away!” He yelled thoughtlessly, relying on anger to maintain his dignity.

“Jaejoong please.” Yunho begged, his words thick with emotion as he set the boy’s sweatpants before the door. “Please,” he repeated as he stepped away from the panel. “I’ve put your sweatpants at the door, and I’m going to wait for you to come out no matter what. I’ll look away, I promise,” Yunho added quickly as he headed for the curtains, focusing intently on the threads of the heavy fabric.

Breathing through his mouth, Jaejoong hit the back of his head against the door, wishing that the other boy would just leave him alone in the wake of the disaster, allowing him to lick the wounds of his shame peacefully without gloating at his naivety. “What do you want to say?” He called out impatiently, wondering how far the boy was from the toilet.

“You need to come out before I can tell you,” the boy replied, adequately distant based on his judgement. Jaejoong stood up in a swift move to check his reflection. Massaging the crease between his brows as he deliberated putting on the BB cream on the counter to conceal his blush, he decided to just fuck it and get it over quickly as he cracked the door open slightly to check the coast. Yunho was at the far corner of his room beside his desk, studiously facing the walls and his sweatpants was folded neatly on the floor. Disappointed by Yunho’s compliance that gave him no opportunity to throw a tantrum, Jaejoong snatched up the article huffily before pulling it on quickly, cursing when he stumbled from getting caught in the pants leg.

“Don’t turn around,” he commanded as he stepped out of the room, falling onto the edge of his bed heavily, back facing the other as he focused his attention on the loose thread on his bottoms. “Say whatever you wanted to say, then leave.” He instructed, injecting as much coldness as he could muster into his voice, hands crossed over his chest.

“I’m Uknow on snapchat.” Jaejoong’s brows rose in confusion. “What?” He questioned, whipping around despite himself.

“I’m the snapchat guy you met in New York, the one that you always demand dick pics from.” Jaejoong gaped at the other boy in shock. “Noooo,” he dragged in disbelief, his cheeks heating up quickly in embarrassment. “It’s not funny okay? Did you check my phone? Also, I just saved those pictures because I have needs. It’s nothing big, alright?” He defended, unable to believe that Yunho has invaded his privacy in his typical control freak tendencies.

“No, Jaejoong. I’m really Uknow. Like Uknow Yunho, you know?” The boy paused as if contemplating the unintentional pun in his words. “It was the start of the semester and I met you at the gay club in Manhattan, and you were tipsy then. You had a silver ring on the fourth finger of your right hand, with a V necked white tee and a pair of black skinnies on.” He recited, his eyes steady as Jaejoong felt his ears ring in disbelief. He couldn’t even remember what he had been wearing then, but he always dressed like that anyway so the information barely counted.

“You came up to me all smiles and touches and you ordered me to get you a drink while nibbling along my jaw, which according to you, was a trail of the people I had killed with it. You wanted a Sex on the Beach and a desert after the drink.” Jaejoong wet his lips obsessively at the accuracy of the details in the story Yunho was relating. He had been trying to flirt so hard with Anonymous Stranger then. Pretty fingers always meant pretty dicks, whelp.

“You were spouting praises about my dick and you insisted on exchanging snapchat ids for ‘important matters’ which I now understand what you meant. We had sex and then your friend, I’m guessing Yoochun, barged in and you left before I could get to know you properly. I tried to check on you the next day but all you remembered was my dick and you weren’t interested in anything more apart from my stupid penis and what could I do, Jaejoong? You were so amazing, and I don’t even mean it in the sex sense at all!” The boy swallowed as he neared the bed.

“I mean you were funny, adorable, daring, and you were gone. I watched your stories every day and then my mom suddenly has a new intern that’s just perfect for me and it’s you. And it’s you, Jaejoong. It’s you, and I get a start over; I get to talk to you, to ask you out, to see you, to learn that you’re just as perfect, and I want so much more from the boy that I’ve been wanting to meet again for months! And now, I’ve fucked it all up without even thinking. Please. Please, Jaejoong.” Yunho begged as he rounded the boy’s bed to kneel at his feet.

“I just need one more chance. I wouldn’t push you. I’ll give you the space that you need, I’ll wait for you. Please.” Yunho beseeched as his pretty fingers hovered awkwardly in mid-air, before interweaving nervously, not daring to touch the other boy.

“Why didn’t you tell me,” Jaejoong began hoarsely, unable to believe the sheer coincidence of the entire incident.

“I didn’t know when to tell you, and I got dizzy with the knowledge that you were pleasuring yourself with my pictures and I couldn’t stop myself. I don’t know,” Yunho replied, finishing weakly as he bit his bottom lip in a rare show of self-doubt.

Jaejoong remained silent, refusing to give in that easily. Yunho had used both his identities to manipulate him since the dinner, so intoxicated and amused by his control over him to even empathize with his feelings. He couldn’t help but wonder how much of the boy’s actions were genuine. “I’ll think about it,” Jaejoong swallowed as he looked away from the boy he had been so enamoured with just an hour ago. “I’ll call you when I have an answer.”

Yunho looked at him in disbelief for a few moments before finally nodding dejectedly in understanding. He got onto his feet in a quick move. “I’m sorry,” The boy apologized as he headed for the door, only to turn as he placed a hand on the doorknob. “I got you a Christmas present under the tree. You don’t have to feel obligated to open it if you don’t want to. I just wanted you to have it.” The boy took a final lingering look at him before leaving the room, his lips pursed in chastise.

Staring at the closed door quietly, Jaejoong finally fell backwards onto his bed in defeat, a throbbing pain in his temples.

-

Between him and the three out of eight sisters left in the house, Jaejoong was the best cook among the children, with the patience and discipline to follow recipes to the T while having the creativity to improvise.

Mashing the potatoes mindlessly before adding the seasoning in accordingly, the boy focused all of his attention on the matter at hand, refusing to think about Yunho’s question for even a second. He was still too emotional, too embarrassed at having been manipulated by the boy to think clearly. Stirring the mixture mechanically, the boy missed the worried glances from his mother and sisters entirely.

-

Jaejoong struggled to keep his frown on when his father unwrapped Yunho’s gift to coincidentally receive his favourite whiskey. Alcohol was bad for his aged father, damn Yunho, and why did he have so much money to spend on people he barely knew? Also, when had he gotten those gifts and why would he even think of a lipstick for his mother and why did it brighten up her complexion so much? Jaejoong sulked to himself as he looked at the criminal psychology books he had received from his youngest sister, unwilling to be moved by the boy’s efforts, making a sharp, annoyed noise when a present was chucked at his head.

“What if it went into my eye?” He complained as he nudged the gift away from his pile of loot, refusing to acknowledge its existence. “Your eye isn’t that big, dummy. And it’s squishy anyway. Open it. It’s from lover boy.” His seventh sister teased as she pushed the present back towards him.

“He’s not my lover and I don’t want to open it,” Jaejoong huffed as he shoved the gift back to his sister childishly, freezing when his sixth sister complained about his actions to his parents.

Pausing in the inspection of her lips in the mirror, his mother looked at the oblong gift before training her eyes on him. “Did Yunho get the gift especially for you?” She queried despite knowing the answer as her son nodded mutely, his shoulders slumped. “And did I teach you manners, darling?” She prompted as the boy leaned forward to take the present from his gleeful sister reluctantly with a heavy sigh. Tearing the gift paper carelessly, he pulled out a wad of newspapers wrapped in cellophane tape.

“I knew it, that asshole!” Jaejoong cursed as he threw the gift onto the floor, annoyed with the other boy’s childishness while his sisters burst into laughter around him. “See?” He complained to his mother. “Yunho was always up to no good, and all you talk about is how polite he was. I’m your son, mom! Not him,” he griped, moving to stand as his dad interrupted the hubbub. “What’s in the newspapers?” He asked, motioning for his son to use the scissors.

Taking the instrument to the mess of waste papers angrily, Jaejoong made a hole through its protection before cutting through the entire layer off to reveal a square box wrapped in more cellophane tape. Invigorated by his determination to reveal Yunho’s true colours to his family, Jaejoong made a quick job of the next layer, smirking when the box opened to reveal more waste paper. He held it up for his family to see with a maniacal gleam in his eye. Just a little bit more to the core, and the farce of Yunho would be uncovered.

Pushing a prong of the scissors through the obstacle with practiced efficiency, he rolled his eyes when he pressed against an unyielding matter. A rock probably, he thought smugly as he wrestled the final layer off, beaming at the small box in his hand.

“Oh, it looks like a ring box.” His mother cooed while his sisters began to crowd closer in excitement. Jaejoong rolled his eyes in disbelief. Had they not learnt anything in the past eternity that he had spent deshelling his gift of a rock? Yunho was a conniving bugger determined to mess with him through and through, even on Christmas. “It’s a rock, I’m sure of it,” he replied, lifting the lid easily, only to fall quiet. Oh.

Oh.

Jaejoong felt his eyes warm at the sight of the simple silver double ring in the box. He had been looking at the ring display while Yunho visited the toilet, and the other boy had asked which had been his favourite when he returned. It had been but a casual answer and did Yunho have to remember every single tiny detail? He slipped it onto his index finger carefully, sulking at the perfect fit as his eyes blurred.

It had been so pricey! Did the other boy buy the affection of everyone around him all the time? He wiped his eyes with his sleeves as he looked at his family, his throat tight with the ball of emotions.

“Do you want to call him?” His mother suggested mildly as she slipped her hand into her husband’s. Jaejoong nodded thickly, reaching for his pocket while his sisters made a good luck gesture. Clearing his throat as he waited for the call to connect, he watched as his sixth sister cleared up the sheer amount of trash from Yunho’s present.

“Um, Merry Christmas, Jaejoong,” Yunho immediately began when the call went through, a faint sound of chatter in the background.

“Um, where are you?” Jaejoong replied non sequitur. There was a slight pause on the other line.

“I’m at my house. My mom’s having a Christmas gathering with the immed-” “Why aren’t you drunk?” Jaejoong interrupted the other sharply, rolling his eyes when his sister made an exasperated face at him. Shouldn’t Yunho be drunk? He had lost his supposed love of his life, that asshole.

The boy’s phone jostled on the other end while Jaejoong waited impatiently for an answer. “God, I want to, man. It’s been such a mess but it’s my extended family, you know.” He groaned at his own reply. “Mess referring to me, not you. I just want to hide in my bed and I’m just glad that you called.” His voice went softer at the end as the background noise on his side went down to nothing. Jaejoong nodded to himself in agreement. He hadn’t realised how much he had missed the other boy, despite the mere few hours since they had parted on bad terms.

“Can you come over?” He asked, frowning when his entire family protested, alternating between smacking their foreheads, mock collapsing, and miming the slitting of their throats. “I-” Yunho began, his voice unsure as the background noise started up once more. “Can I come over?” Jaejoong corrected hastily, annoyed by the unanimous approval of his family. Bunch of traitors they were, pimping their son and only brother out for their festive amusement.

Yunho began speaking to somebody else as Jaejoong waited anxiously. “Yeah sure, but it’s a gathering of manipulative people with no idea of personal space,” the boy replied, the line momentarily quiet before joining along when Jaejoong burst out into incredulous laughter.

“Today’s an exception,” he replied without disclosing anything, adamant to make Yunho suffer a little longer as he moved to stand. “Text me your address, bye,” Jaejoong raised his brows at his family as he pocketed his phone, blushing when they burst into noisy applause.

“Get that dick, Jaejae,” the boy flushed darker as the image of the Anonymous Stranger aka Jung Yunho’s dick surfaced in his mind.

“Look at the thirst!” His other sister catcalled as his mother shushed them. “Don’t come back too early, darling. Also, please make a good impression,” she reminded as she straightened the scarf around his neck.

“Do you have a present for lover boy?” Jaejoong swore as he bounded up the stairs. Thank god for his annoying sisters.

-

Jaejoong slowed when the house numbers began to near Yunho’s. The estate was located in the upper class area, and the roads were packed with cars from the visiting relatives of the rich people. Jaejoong rolled his eyes as he cruised along, keeping his eyes peeled for a parking space. Making a frustrated noise when he noticed how far he was from Yunho’s house already, the boy shook his head as he occupied the only empty lot, resigned to trekking his way back in the cold.

-

Face numb and hands balled into tight fists in his pockets, Jaejoong mumbled to himself about how stupidly movie-worthy he was being when he caught sight of Yunho sitting on the porch of his house without a proper winter coat. “What are you doing out in the cold you idiot!” The boy hollered, a tumultuous expression on his face as he stalked up to the house, the bashful apology he had prepared on his way over long forgotten with the sight before him. “Do you want to catch pneumonia?” He demanded, pushing the boy backwards by the shoulder in frustration when the other closed the distance between them with a bright smile. Fuck, even his cheeks were cute when they were pink.

“Put it on now” Jaejoong demanded, smacking his lame assed Christmas gift against the boy’s chest as he looked away, embarrassed by the boy’s unmasked happiness despite the callous treatment from himself. “A present for me? And oh, you opened my gift!” Yunho cooed as he caught his hand as he inspected his gift on the boy’s hand, refusing to let go as the boy struggled weakly, sulking at the boy’s insinuation. He would have opened it, alright. He had manners, mind you.

“Hurry, your hands are so cold,” he complained as he ripped the wrapper up on his own, thankful that he hadn’t been as weird as the other to utilise four layers of wrappers as he stuffed the other’s fat head into the neck hole of the pricey knitted cream coloured sweater he had picked out for the boy while shopping with his sisters, immediately regretting his efficiency when the jumper went down to reveal the foolish expression on the boy’s face. “Hands,” he commanded, doing his best to remain unmoved by the literal craters Yunho was drilling into his face with the sheer focus of his eyes.

“Merry Christmas to you too, Jae,” Yunho whispered, his expression soft as hands reached towards him before pausing. Noticing the action, Jaejoong opened his mouth to begin explaining his presence when the main door to the boy’s house suddenly opened to reveal a lady that wasn’t Mrs. Jung.

“Yunho, where-” the woman called out, pausing at the sight of the two boys on the lawn. Jaejoong blinked at the woman, suddenly inexplicably shy at the realisation that he was gate-crashing their family’s private party.

“Aunty, this is Jaejoong, he’s my frie-” the boy paused, scratching his neck anxiously before turning around to look at the other boy to confirm their relationship. Jaejoong rolled his eyes fondly as he stepped towards the woman.

“I’m Jaejoong, Yunho’s boyfriend, nice to meet you,” he introduced politely with an extended hand, yelping when he almost toppled forward with the weight of the other boy on his back. “Boyfriend? You’re my boyfriend? Kim Jaejoong is my boyfriend! I am Kim Jaejoong’s boyfriend!” The boy yelled as he lifted the other boy off his feet.

“Yunho!” Jaejoong yelped, kicking the air while Yunho literally did his best in squeezing the bejesus out of him, intent on breaking his ribs. “You’re hurting me!” He complained, breaking into giggles as Yunho began to cheer noisily, chattering nonsensically about rainbows, sunshine and perfection as he attracted his entire family to the porch to stare at them. Barely registering Mrs. Jung’s proud expression in the teeming crowd of Jungs with absolutely no concept of privacy, Jaejoong stumbled when he was set down suddenly, wheezing when he caught onto Yunho weakly only to be pulled in for a kiss, a frontline show for their emotionally invested audience with a stray thought (that he would later regret forever) that there would never be a dull moment in his life with the Jungs along for the ride.

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp, it was like capable Jaejoong, then oops, I saw your dick, then weird sadness, then fluff. Weird. Also, I'm in SK. Is anyone in SK too? HMU :(


End file.
